danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Bilevel positive airway pressure
thumb|250px thumb | ההתקנה של BPAP באמצעות הנשמה מלאכותית מכנית '' 'לחץ אוויר חיובי שתי רמות' '' ( '' 'BPAP' ), המכונה על ידי [[] הסימן המסחרי] שמות ed '' 'BiPAP' '' ו '' 'BIPAP' '', הוא בצורה פולשני [מלאכותית | מכאני] אוורור תמיכת לחץ המשתמש זמן אופניו או שינוי-אופניו זרימה בין שתי רמות שימושיות שונות של אוויר חיובי לחץ <שם נ"צ = Hor1994> זה יוצר שאיפה (IPAP) ו הנשיפה (EPAP) מפל הלחץ אשר משלימות את מחזור הנשימה של החולה עצמו, אופטימיזציה של הריאות " יעילות והפחתת קשה לנשום. BPAP הוכח להיות כלי ניהול יעילים עבור מחלת ריאות חסימתית כרונית וכשל נשימתי חריף וכרוני BPAP יש להבחין בין לחץ אוויר חיובי מתמשך (CPAP), אשר חל רמה אחת של לחץ אוויר חיובי לאורך כל מחזור הנשימה כולו ומשמש מצבים קליניים שונים. השתמש לחץ אוויר חיובי bilevel משמש כאשר לחץ אוויר חיובי יש צורך בתוספת תמיכה לחץ. מצבים שכיחים בהם לחץ אוויר חיובי מותווה הן אלה שבהן לוקחים נשימה קשה. . אלה כוללות דלקת ריאות, ריאות [כרונית חסימתית], אסטמה ו מעמד [] <שם נ"צ = "pmid21567114"> <שם נ"צ = "pmid17157675"> הגדרות ומדידות * '' 'IPAP' '': זה הוא הלחץ המופעל במהלך החולה מופעל נשימות. * '' 'EPAP' '': זה הוא הלחץ המופעל בין המטופל מופעל נשימות. זה יכול להיחשב גם לחץ חיובי מתמשך. * '' '' 'Fi''O 2 ' '': קרן שבריר O 2 אחוז כי הוא להתווסף לאוויר נמסר. * '' 'V ו ' '': על מכונות רבות קצב הנשימה מוגדר כערובה ימים פרצי IPAP. טרמינולוגיה המונח "Bipap" יכול להיות מבלבל עקב קיומם של שני בתנאים זהים כמעט מוחלים בשני מצבים שונים: * '' 'BIPAP' '' המונח "אוורור Biphasic / bilevel" שימש כדי לתאר מצב של אוורור כי חלופות PEEP רמות הציג בשנת 1988 על ידי פרופ 'Benzer של אינסברוק וקבוצתו. המונח עבור מצב זה, כפי שמוצג Draegar על המאווררים שלהם הוא "BIPAP" (לב רישיות "אני"). * '' 'BiPAP' '' משמשת Respironics ואחרים כדי לציין יישומם של תמיכה לחץ פולשני בתוספת CPAP (לב קטן "i"). הפניות קטגוריה: מכני אוורור '''Bilevel positive airway pressure' (BPAP), commonly referred to by the trademarked names BiPAP and BIPAP, is a form of non-invasive mechanical pressure support ventilation that uses a time-cycled or flow-cycled change between two different applied levels of positive airway pressure. It generates inspiratory (IPAP) and expiratory (EPAP) pressure gradients that complement the patient's own respiratory cycle, optimising the lungs' efficiency and reducing the work of breathing. BPAP has been shown to be an effective management tool for chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and acute and chronic respiratory failure. BPAP should be distinguished from continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP), which applies a single level of positive airway pressure throughout the whole respiratory cycle and is used for different clinical conditions. Use Bilevel positive airway pressure is used when positive airway pressure is needed with the addition of pressure support. Common situations where positive airway pressure is indicated are those where taking a breath is difficult. These include pneumonia, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, asthma and status asthmaticus. Settings and measurements *'IPAP': this is the pressure applied during patient triggered breaths. *'EPAP': this is the pressure applied in between patient triggered breaths. It could also be considered a continuous positive pressure. *''Fi''O2: The fraction of O2 percentage that is being added to the delivered air. *'Vf': on many machines a respiratory rate is set as a guarantee for intermittent bursts of IPAP. Terminology The term "Bipap" can be confusing due to the existence of two almost identical terms being applied to two different modes: *'BIPAP' The term "Biphasic/bilevel ventilation" was used to describe a mode of ventilation that alternates PEEP levels presented in 1988 by Professor Benzer of Innsbruck and his group. The term for this mode, as used by Draegar on their ventilators is "BIPAP" (note Uppercase "I"). *'BiPAP' is used by Respironics and others to denote their implementation of non-invasive pressure support plus CPAP (note lowercase "i"). References Category:Mechanical ventilation קטגוריה:בריאות קטגוריה:צביקה